Sleepover Blues
by Skitter160
Summary: Based on fic Truth or Dare turned Naughty this is a sleepover mission for the governer's daughter but why are Erza, Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Gray the ones chosen? Why do they have to play love's truth or dare? Gray/Natsu and Erza?
1. Chapter 1

Sleepover Blues

Skitter160

Author s Note: This idea was not originally mine I took the sleepover idea from Truth or Dare Turned Naughty please read it as well because this promises to be different. Now onto the story PS: sorry about the shortness and likely OOCness

"What do you mean the mission was assigned to us?" Gray asked Lucy as she held out the job request.

"I mean the Master was sepficially told that me, you, Natsu, Happy, and Erza are to take this job." Lucy frowned. "I'm not even sure what the mission is or how much it pays, but they are paying extra if it's us."

"I don t get it." Natsu frowned snatching the job request from Lucy.

"Is there fish?" Happy asked looking over the paper as well.

It says a sleepover Gray frowned. I don t like sleeping near Natsu He hazarded a glance at the fire mage who was frowning at the paper in confusion.

"Yes a sleepover with the Governer's daughter. She has just started learning magic and wishes to meet all of you." The Master said appearing behind Natsu on the bar. "I myself am not sure why you five were requested but I believe it is a sign of the end of the world." The Master laughed. "Afterall it requires a truth or dare about love."

Gray's face paled even more so than his usually pale skin allowed. Wait then they may find out

"Natsu smiled happily. That s good then we ll find out that Lucy is madly in love with me!" He grinned at Lucy playfully not seeing the glare she was getting from Gray.

"Anyway you all must do this or the Guild s doors will have to close due to unpaid bills. The governer has promised to over look them if you all do this. Espically Natsu and Gray, you girls are there to keep the peace since the girl seems to have a crush on them.?

'I ve no choice.' Gray sighed mentally and looked at the Master nodding.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN LOVE WITH YOU?" Lucy stormed at Natsu about to open the gate to Taurus.

I was only playing! Natsu jumped behind Gray for cover grabbing his shoulders.

"GET OFF ME!" Gray yelled surprising both of them as he ran off.

"What s with Gray?" Natsu asked looking at his hands like they were the culprit.

Erza watched Gray run off with a knowing look.'I think it s about time these two got it together.' Then she looked at Lucy smiling and took her hand pulling her aside. "I think Gray s in love."

"REALLY?" Lucy asked her eyes widening. "With who?"

Erza whispered into Lucy s ear and her already wide eyes grew to the size of small plates, a little more whispering and they were as big as dinner plates.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked turning to look at the sword mage who nodded in affirmation.

It wasn t long before the day of the sleepover arrived .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What s up with this request? Why is Gray acting funny? And what does Erza have to do with the request and what does she have up her sleeve?


	2. Chapter 2

The group stood before the governer's large house and was not sure if they should knock yet or not since they were a little earlier than the time. Erza made the first move knocking on the door hard and loud.

"You're early Erza!" A teen squealed as she opened the door her long red hair streaming behind her as she lunged into Erza's arms.

"I know but I knew you wouldn't mind Seria." Erza smiled at her. "So I'm sure you know who everyone is." She grinned as Seria nodded and motioned them in as she was released from Erza's hug.

"I'm Seria the governer's daugther." The girl smiled her small frame that of a fifteen year old girl even though she was seventeen. "Tonight we will be doing normal activities for a normal sleepover and if I am not sastified with the results of the truth or dare Erza will be your punisher." Seria smiled happily at Erza who nodded in affirmation.

"Wait do you two know each other?" Natsu blurted out.

"Yes." Seria answered causually. "Erza has done missions for me before." She smiled as she began to walk down a hallway. "Follow me I'll show you where we will be having the activities and where each of us will be sleeping." She lead them to a room that was empty excpect for a few futons. "This is where the boys will sleep and the activities will be held. The girls will sleep in my room which is to the right down the hall."

"So Seria…" Lucy started.

"Yes?" Seria looked at her sweetly.

"What's this about a truth and dare about love?"

"…" Instead of an answer Seria smiled mischeivously and lead them to the center of the room. "Since you asked about it how about we do that first?" Seria smiled.

"How about last, and Lucy is the first victim?" Erza suggested.

"Fair enough." Seria smiled and clapped her hands and a butler brought in a bunch of pillows. "No magic is to be used in this pillow fight." She informed them as she threw a pillow to each of them. "The last man standing gets to tell the first scary story." She smiled at Erza who immeadiately bashed Natsu and Gray in one blow of her pillow.

"What's in these things?" Natsu asked as he recovered from his fall.

"Just feathers." Seria smiled innocently. 'In yours at least.' She now attacked him with her own foam filled pillow and beat him to the ground.

In the end Erza was the only one on her feet after the ten minutes of fighting. "Looks like I'm first to tell a scary story." She smiled wickedly at her fallen prey. It was a few minutes before anyone could stand to get into the circle for telling stories. By the time Erza was done with her first stories Natsu was holding onto Happy for dear life, Gray was looking around his face a little pale, Lucy and Seria hugging pillows to themselves. "So who's next?" She whispered errily making them jump.

"I think that's enough scary stories actually." Seria frowned she had forgotten the kind of stories Erza liked to tell. "How about truth or dare?" She asked shakily and everyone nodded but Erza. "Lucy you're first. The rules are simple you get one chance to opt out of a question or dare but after that one chance Erza gets to decide your punishment if you don't do it." Everyone nodded looking at Lucy.

"Seria…truth or dare?" Lucy said quietly.

"Truth." Seria smiled she was pretty sure of the question.

"Did you hold this sleepover just to see Gray and Natsu?" Lucy asked curiously.

"No." Seria smiled.

"Then why?" Lucy pressed.

"That's two questions." Seria stated then looked over the group. "Happy…"

"Aye" Happy looked at her from Natsu's lap.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Happy smiled.

"I dare you…" Seria thought a moment. "To wear a dress the rest of the night."

"Ay…What?" Happy looked at her as she held up a dress that would fit him.

"You could opt out of it." Natsu reminded him looking at the frilly pink dress she was holding.

"Aye." Happy took the dress and put it on. "I'd rather save it for a good time." Happy smiled and looked at Erza. "Erza…truth or dare?"

"Truth." Erza smiled.

"Hm…Do you have a lover?" Happy asked randomly as Seria held up a que card for him.

Erza blushed and nodded. "Yes I do."

The boys gasped. "WHO?" Natsu yelled out.

"I believe it's my turn." Erza went on. "Gray…Truth or dare?"

'Shit…which one…with Erza either will be just as bad…' Gray thought before deciding that he could opt out if he needed to. "Truth."

"Are you in love with anyone?" Erza asked her eyes telling him that if he opted out she would get him later.

Gray's face paled and he looked at Natsu and Happy from the corner of his eye, then at Lucy and Seria. 'SHIT.' "Yes….."

There was a smile on Erza's face and she wanted to make him confess who but it was now his turn.

"Lucy…"

"Dare." Lucy said without being asked.

"I dare you to sleep next to Erza." Gray said, everyone knew Erza had a tendency to kick and bite in her sleep.

Lucy nodded not even making a sound. "Natsu…"

"Dare." Natsu smiled brillently.

"I dare you to strip to your boxers and sit on an ice cube Gray makes for two minutes." Lucy had always wondered what would happen if Natsu did this. 'I wonder if the ice will melt….'

"What if I'm not wearing any?" Natsu asked confidently.

"Then nevermind." Lucy sighed trying to rid herself of the mental image that had entered her mind. "Then I dare you to kiss Gray." She blurted before she could stop herself.

"WHAT???" Natsu blushed looking at Gray and found that he couldn't stop looking at his lips. "No way!"

"Sorry but you must." Seria piped up. "That counted as your opt out." She smiled at Erza as the two boys looked at her one in complete shock and the other in a confused almost horrified way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Sleepover Blues

Author: Skitter160

Author's note: This is the last chapter unless I decide otherwise………which is unlikely but please enjoy and review!

"Well get to it." Erza smiled. "Or I'll have to punish you." She laughed at their pale faces.

Natsu turned to Gray his face pale but his eyes determined as he muttered. "It's just a kiss right?"

Gray nodded as he couldn't stop his heart from beating out of control. 'Why did it have to be like this?' He thought as Natsu moved closer. As their lips met Gray felt a wave of heat over take his whole body and he wasn't sure he wanted their lips to part.

As Natsu's lips lightly touched Gray's he felt a wave of cold air wash over his body and he couldn't believe he wanted to pin Gray and not only kiss him… He quickly drew back in surprise and looked at Gray's eyes which were clouded in some odd sensation he could not name. Little did he know that his own eyes were clouded by the same emotion as Gray's.

Erza smiled at Lucy out of the corner of her eye. 'Mission accomplished.'

"Natsu it's your turn." Seria said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh right." Natsu finally looked away from Gray and Gray away from him. "Lucy…"

"Truth." Lucy smiled.

"Who's your lover?" Natsu asked bluntly not even sure he cared anymore as he watched Gray out of the corner of his eye.

"Erza." Lucy said blushing as Erza grabbed her hand.

"WHAT?????" Natsu and Gray both yelled and the girls giggled. But somehow they ended up looking at the each other in shock, blushed and turned away.

"Anyway it's my turn." Lucy said. "Happy…"

"Truth." Happy said shivering as he looked down at the dress.

"Do you have a crush?" Lucy batted her eyes at him.

"Aye..No…Do fish count?" Happy asked smiling.

"No." Lucy said giving him a weird look.

"Seria..Truth or dare?" Happy asked.

"Dare." Seria smiled.

"I dare you to feed me fish." Happy held out his hand.

Seria giggled and clapped her hands and a butler appeared giving Happy a bucket of fish and his

eyes lit up and he jumped on the bucket.

"Gray…truth or dare?" Seria smiled.

"Truth." He remembered the dress and was not going to wear one.

"Who are you in love with?" Seria asked stunning him into a blush.

"I'll opt out of that one…" Gray said with a huge blush.

"Okay." Seria said sadly and thought about it a moment. "Would you like to do more than kiss Natsu…? Remember if you lie, or you're going to have to face Erza."

Gray's face turned scarlet and he looked at Natsu and was surprised to see that he did not seem displeased with the idea as he face was scarlet and he was looking at Gray almost pleadingly.

"Yes."

Natsu's movement was so sudden that no one saw it but Gray and suddenly he was on top of him kissing his lips wantonly while ripping the clothes off his chest, his hands running over the exposed skin like a wildfire.

The girls giggled and left the room dragging Happy with them. They had already planned on this happening.

Gray at first was stunned but Natsu's touch was like fire on his skin and he couldn't get enough of it as he ripped off his vest and pressed their chests closer together with one hand the other tangling in pink hair pushing his mouth closer to his roughly forcing his way into Natsu's mouth exploring every inch while drawing his new lover's tongue into a dance. Finally needing air Gray flipped them over to be on top of the fire mage kissing and nipping at his neck making him moan loudly.

"Gray!" Natsu moaned as the ice mage's mouth reached a nipple his tongue darting out and touching it lightly before licking around it lightly, sucking it into his mouth as hand traveled down the fire mage's pants and began lightly caressing the hardening cock inside.

"Please…Please" Natsu begged even though he was not sure what he was begging for.

"Please what?" Gray whispered against the fire mage's chest in a low and husky voice as he jerked the cock hard inciting a moan. Instead of waiting for an answer he lowered himself the erect cock and stripped him of his pants in one swift motion. True enough Natsu was not wearing boxers. But Gray ignored this fact, other than appreciating it as he licked his crown slowly jerking the shaft as he did so.

"GRAY!" Natsu gasped his hips bucking up a little but they were held down by the ice mage and to his shock and utter delight he felt lips around his head sucking softly as his tongue circled around the slit slowly. His hips bucked again and the ice mage took all of him into his mouth sucking harshly while running his tongue over the shaft slowly. Meanwhile a finger was running around his entrance before slipping in causing the fire mage to squirm and groan as he slipped in another. But Gray's tongue licked his slit and he played with his balls distracting him as he stretched his muscles moving his head up and down faster and faster over the fire mage's shaft. "GOD!" Natsu moaned pushing Gray's head down and bucking his hips a little into his mouth.

Smirking around the hard cock Gray moaned a little around him eliciting a moan of his name. Releasing Natsu's shaft Gray looked up at him before capturing his lips while spreading his legs lining up his cock with the entrance. "Are you ready?" He whispered in the fire mage's ear waiting for him to nod before slowly pushing his head into the entrance. Slowly pushing deeper he moaned into Natsu's mouth as he pressed deeper until he was fully sheathed inside him. "Are you okay?" Gray asked kissing him gently as his face contorted a little from the pain.

"Just move" Natsu growled and Gray smirked pulling out a little pushing deep inside hard as he leaned down licking his neck a little before biting it and sucking it as he pounded into Natsu over and over his free hand jerking Natsu's shaft in time with each thrust. "GOD…GRAY!" Natsu moaned loudly and pushed his hips back against him while wrapping his arms around Gray pulling him closer as he speeded up thrusting into him harder and faster. "GRAY!" Natsu moaned loudly. "There hit there!" He panted as his prostrate was hit.

Complying Gray hit that spot again and was rewarded with a loud moan and Natsu's nails digging into his back making him groan a little but he just nipped his chest and thrust harder into the same spot over and over causing Natsu to moan louder and louder.

"GRAY!!!!! I'm gonna….cum" Natsu warned a little to late as he released his cum between them. Gray thrust a few more times before cumming inside of his new lover before pulling out and collasping beside him. Natsu laid there a moment before cuddling up to Gray and smiling.

"What you want to bet that they planned this?" He asked almost afraid that Gray didn't want anything else to do with him when he turned his head away.

"Actually I'm not sure I care if they did." Gray said slowly as he wrapped his arms around the fire mage cuddling up to him pulling him closer. Eventually they laid out a futon and cuddled as they fell asleep not wanting to risk another go and bringing anyone in to see them. The next morning when Gray awoke with Natsu in his arms he almost had a heart attack before remembering the night before. 'He's so warm.' Gray thought as he kissed the fire mage's forehead. That's when the girls stormed in with cameras and began taking pictures.

"Look aren't they cute!" Seria smiled standing before their futon thanking god that their anatomy was covered.

"I know! Wasn't this a brillient idea!" Lucy smiled while snapping a picture. "Erza you're a genius!" She exclaimed hugging her girlfriend and kissing her cheek.

"Mmmm" Natsu cuddled closer to Gray trying to remain asleep and Gray pulled him closer protectively covering his ear as he raised his hand flipping the girls the bird.

"You should be grateful." Erza growled at him and he nodded.

"I am." Gray whispered looking at the fire mage in his arms. "But can I please be alone with him when he wakes up?" He asked not looking at her but running his hand through Natsu's hair.

"Very well." Erza said and the girls left.

Kissing Natsu's forehead causing him to stir his eyes opening to be staring into Gray's.

"Morning" Natsu said groggily and snuggled up to Gray.

"Natsu…." Gray whispered lifting his chin to look up at him. "I love you."

Natsu blushed as he kissed Gray lightly. "And I love you." Gray's hands began to trail over the ice mage's chest.

"Don't……" Gray stopped him pointing to the door. "The girls will be back."

"I don't care." Natsu whispered kissing his neck nipping at it a little causing him to gasp.

"But-but" Gray moaned as Natsu licked his nipple.

"No buts." Natsu whispered against his nipple as he licked it.

"For there being no buts I certainly see one." Erza commented as she entered the room. "There's no time for this we have to get back the guild." She said holding a whip.

Natsu groaned but stopped anyway. "Then give us five minutes to change."

"You have two." Erza snapped and left.

"Damn." Natsu said getting up and getting dressed beside Gray.

Kissing Natsu's neck Gray whispered. "It's fine. We'll have plenty of time later… and no interuptions."

"Mmm I like the sound of that." Natsu moaned as he felt Gray bite his neck marking him.

"Mine." Gray said squeezing his ass before leaving the room followed closely by Natsu.

"You two might want to cut that out." Lucy said to Gray and Natsu as they held hands as they approached the guild.

"True." Gray agreed but Natsu wouldn't let him go.

"Gray I want everyone to know that I'm yours." Natsu smiled at him and Gray couldn't help but squeeze his hand tighter as they walked into the guild to face their future….

XxEndxX


End file.
